Mistakes
by newxfamilyx
Summary: Alex lets something slip out that shouldn't have.   Alex/Mitchie pairing don't like don't read.


**Alex's POV**

I hate those days when you think everything is perfect and then it suddenly falls apart. This was definitely one of those days because it went from great to terrible. Mitchie was probably never going to talk to me again. It was just a tiny mistake I made that screwed our whole friendship up.

_Flashback_

_I sat on Mitchie's couch as she put 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' into the DVD player. She knows I hate scary movies but she always makes me watch them because she loves them. She sat back down on the couch, after pushing play, and rested her head on my shoulder. I faced my body more towards hers and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked down and smiled at me and I felt the all to familiar butterflies erupt in my stomach._

"_Lexy, you don't have to be scared. We don't even live in Texas and you got me to protect you." I rolled my eyes at her comment as the opening credits started to end._

"_Sure, because you could definitely protect me from a guy that carries a chainsaw around." She laughed and then turned her head when the main character showed up on the screen. I tried to concentrate on the movie but couldn't because of the beautiful girl laying next to me. We had the greatest day today, going to the mall, getting ice cream. Mitchie was just so perfect and I hate those girls that had made her feel like she wasn't. You see, these girls harassed Mitchie all through eighth grade. She started to cut herself and that was when I got involved. I stayed at Mitchie's house for two weeks to make sure she didn't do that to herself, again. Then, went after the girls that teased her, I slapped them silly, told their parents, and made them apologize. She was so beautiful and I just wish I could tell her that..._

"_I love you more than just friends." Oh my god, I just said that out load! The secret that I've had to hide since I was like twelve was out! I looked quickly to Mitchie who continued to stare at me with a blank expression. I felt tears start to brim in my eyes as I stood up. I started to run out the door as Mitchie yelled after me. I just kept running not wanting to hear her tell me how disgusting I was. I ran all the way to my house, which wasn't very far away, and straight to my room. I jumped onto my bed and started to cry my eyes out. I soon felt my phone vibrating and pulled it out of my pocket, Mitchie was calling. I threw my phone against the opposite side of the room's wall as it smashed into pieces. I started to cry more as I hugged my pillow close to my chest, rejection hurt._

_End Flashback_

So now I sat on my bed feeling sick to my stomach. I really hope my mom doesn't come up to see if I'm ok. I suddenly heard a knock on my door and groaned loudly. Does God do the opposite of everything I tell him?

"Come in, mom!" The door burst open and there stood a very teary eyed Mitchie. She ran over to me and enveloped me in a very tight hug as I heard her crying. Alright, now I'm really confused. She pulled back and crossed her arms over her as I frowned.

"Do you know what you just put me threw, Alex? I thought you were dead and here you are just sitting on your bed!" She started to tear up again as I sat and looked at her confusion written on my face.

"What are you talking about?" When I asked this she let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes. She moved closer to me and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, after you said you loved me and ran out I chased after you. Only to come out and see your car smashed all over the street with a big ass truck on top of it! I started to panic and ran over to the car only to find that you weren't there and neither were the keys! The truck driver said his tire blew out and rammed your _parked_ car by swerving to much. I ran all the way here in tears, I fell like my heart just got ripped out!" She finished as I sat there in shock trying to take in all of what she had just said. She sat down next to me on the bed and eloped me into another hug. My arms felt numb as she nuzzled her head into my neck.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran out of there like that but there wasn't much I could said or did." She pulled her head away from my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"You could have waited for me to tell you that I loved you back." I felt my eyes go wide at her statement. We just went through all this hassle and heartbreak and she loves me _back_ She looked at me expectantly waiting for me to say something. She was biting her bottom lip and I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and pecking her lips quickly. She was smiling at me when I pulled back and I matched her grin.

"Alex, I just spent thirty minutes thinking you were dead. Do you think you could kiss me a little bit more." She whispered in a teasing tone as I giggled. I started to lean in again as she met me halfway. Maybe it wasn't one of those days after all...


End file.
